WAFFily Ever After
by minatomachi
Summary: Sequel to my previous fic "It Is Not That I Hated You". SuohxNokoru CSD CCD Clamp School Detectives
1. Musings

This is the sequel to _It is Not that I Hated You_ (chronologically, it takes place before the epilogue). I chose to make them separate fics since they differ in setting, mood and intrigue.

After a fic mainly from Suoh's point of view, here is one mainly from Nokoru's.

It is very Suoh-and-Nokoru centered, with almost no Akira or other characters. Hopefully you won't get tired of the sap. (I don't.)

**Chapter 1 - Musings**

Nokoru wasn't dumb. He was even a genius, after all.

It took him all of two days to understand that his sudden urge to sleep with Suoh in his arms meant he was in love with him.

And quite frankly, if he hadn't been busy assuring Suoh's immediate well-being with his mother's complicity the morning after Suoh slept at his place, then planning an impromptu one-year-long trip to Belgium, he'd have figured it out much sooner.

Nokoru thus abruptly discovered he was gay, and couldn't say it shocked him overmuch.

So he would never marry. He would never have children. He would forever have a good part of society mock him and spurn him.

He didn't care.

All he wanted was Suoh.

But of course, that didn't mean he _would_ have Suoh. That depended on the other boy.

And Nokoru discovered finding out whether Suoh loved him was more difficult than solving any of his previous detective cases.

First, there was the bond that made Suoh his protector. Suoh had as good as admitted it emotionally linked him to Nokoru in a very strong way. So it could easily be mistaken for love.

And Suoh _liked_ him, bond or no. Of that, Nokoru was one hundred per cent sure. Friendship carried affection, like love, so there was a possibility of getting confused there, too.

Of course, Nokoru could declare. Usually, declaring was a good, if scary, way of getting at the truth, after all. But not in this case.

What if Nokoru declared his love and Suoh didn't feel the same way? The generous blue-haired teen, with his spirit of sacrifice and devotion, might pretend to love back in order to make Nokoru happy. Which absolutely wouldn't do.

Even if Suoh didn't do that, Nokoru being attracted to him might frighten him. Some Takamuras were abused by their One, after all, and Suoh's mind was messed up with fear quite enough as it was.

And even if Suoh had sense enough not to pretend to love back and not to feel fear in front of a non-existent threat, he would surely be embarrassed. It was bad enough when people were afraid of losing a friend by making a declaration. Nokoru and Suoh couldn't lose each other, because of the bond, which Nokoru privately felt as a relief; but Suoh might understandably cringe at being stuck forever with someone who loved him when he couldn't love back.

So Nokoru would imperatively have to make sure, or at least have a good hunch, of Suoh's feelings towards him before he showed any interest himself.

Drat. With a reserved person like Suoh, that could take _ages_. Nokoru definitely wasn't the type to wait ages. Time not spent kissing Suoh was time wasted.

But Nokoru didn't have a brain for nothing. He'd find a way to get at the truth. Or, more probably, a dozen or so.

Which would all probably involve teasing Suoh mad.

Nokoru grinned.

But was Suoh gay to begin with? He wondered. Part of the problem depended on that, too. Most people were not, so that didn't put statistics on his side.

Did Suoh _look_ gay?

Nokoru honestly had no idea. He'd just only realized he himself was gay, after all, so he wasn't a very good judge. Suoh sure wasn't interested in clothes and fancy things like that. And he was strong and quite manly, if on the slender side.

Nokoru blushed and fanned himself. Oh, what had made him understand he loved Suoh was his ardent wish to comfort him, to make him happy, to have him always by his side, to laugh and cry with him. He even wanted to grow old with him. But hormones were coming into it, now. Suoh was simply gorgeous. How come he had never caught on to that? He'd been slower than the fangirls. Nokoru couldn't think of anything more beautiful, now he reflected on it. And the thought of Suoh kissing him rapturously, of his hands caressing his whole body, made his head spin and his body react very uncomfortably.

But all that would have to be quenched for a while, he told himself firmly, even if they did go out together. They were still very young. Suoh was barely fourteen, and for the moment, psychologically fragile. Nokoru was aware that teens didn't know how to control their hormones properly and often went too far before they were ready. He didn't even know exactly how relations between two boys were supposed to work. Better leave that for later. Exchanging kisses with Suoh and dragging him on crazy dates would be enough for a long while. More than enough. Nokoru felt like what he wanted most in the world was hug Suoh all day long. He hadn't realized he felt lonely and yearned for a soulmate. And if he was lonely, surrounded with affection as he was, then how must Suoh feel, when the Takamuras were failing to see what a wonderful person he was?

Nokoru sighed. He wanted to hug Suoh right now. And maybe kiss the tip of his nose.


	2. Bliss

Chapter 2 - Bliss

They did leave for Belgium very soon, accompanied by a single bodyguard named Ogawa, who had also been chosen to play the role of adult-in-charge, since Nokoru and Suoh were still teens. Ogawa was discreet and silent, which Nokoru appreciated, for it gave him the impression of being alone with Suoh. Besides, Suoh trusted Ogawa, for he had been recommended by the Takamuras, and who could be better judges of his competency? The knowledge that someone besides him was watching over Nokoru allowed Suoh to relax instead of being on guard all the time. So Nokoru made sure to be always especially polite and considerate to Ogawa: escorting two teens he didn't know to Belgium for a whole year couldn't be so very pleasant, after all.

But apart from that, he completely forgot about the grown-up following them and delighted in the trip, and in Suoh.

Nokoru still had no clue whether his friend would ever love him or not, but being with Suoh was bliss all the same. He reflected he wasn't a very typical angsty enamoured teen. He felt happy all round. Maybe the knowledge of the bond prevented him from the fear of Suoh just drifting apart from him. If that was truly the cause, then he was lucky indeed. He couldn't have borne the thought of losing Suoh altogether; not talking to him during their quarrel had been so disagreeable.

Nokoru felt in his element in Belgium. The weather was rainy at first with the last of winter, so they spent their time visiting schools, touring museums and attending concerts. On the evenings, they read _Tintin_ and _Yoko Tsuno_, marvelling at their authors' imagination and skill, or watched the gripping Japanese live-action series _Glass Mask_, on VHS one of Nokoru's older brothers had sent them. Suoh used to roll his eyes at the over-the-top-romance, while Nokoru sniffled in his handkerchief at the over-the-top drama, but both were captivated.

Soon the first flowers of spring bloomed and Nokoru rejoiced in daffodils and apple blossoms. The sight of Suoh coming into their little flat one evening, carrying a huge bunch of fragrant white lilac that half hid his face, was something Nokoru would not forget soon (the effect reminded him distractingly of a bride, though he chided himself for comparing his friend to such a feminine image, then went on to think Suoh looked more lovely and natural in his plain T-shirt and shorts, with that disproportionate bouquet, than any fussing, dressed-to-the-nines actual bride). They had filled a chipped glass with some of the lilac and placed it on the center of the dingy table, feeling richer in the two-room university residence that had been graciously offered them for their stay than they would have in the most stately mansion. That little flat was home and felt like home.

Then they'd put more lilac in their room, some in the bathroom, and given the rest to Ogawa. Ogawa had his quarters in the adjacent residence, which made his presence near enough and far enough. With these thin walls, he'd hear a struggle immediately. And an unlocked door had been built in the adjoining wall, allowing him access.

But the time Suoh went to fetch the flowers to surprise Nokoru was one of the rare occasions they were not together. Suoh was wary of kidnappers, so even with Ogawa around, he usually followed Nokoru as persistently as a shadow.

It was a good test of their affinities: most people would have got tired of each other very quickly. But they didn't. From Nokoru's point of view, they were never together enough. Even when he dared put an arm around his friend's shoulder (which didn't arise Suoh's suspicions since Nokoru had always been a touchy-feely type), he didn't feel near enough to him. He guessed it wouldn't have made that much of a difference had they hugged or even kissed, and began to understand love-making wasn't only a question of hormones: it was also that lovers kept trying to get near enough to the point they almost merged together.

Of course, even with the joys of travelling abroad and living by themselves for the first time, the boys missed Japan sometimes. Nokoru thought of his mother, of cherry blossoms, of the school mascot, of the hustle and bustle of his own campus. Suoh confided to him that he longed for the jewel-green color and bitter taste of matcha, for tatamis and low tables, and for traditional Japanese clothing. (Nokoru's thought was that a hakama did suit Suoh excessively well.)

And of course, both of them missed Akira. They sent him letters, candies and souvenirs so often the postmaster knew them well by now. And their friend sent back home-made treats and welcome news of the campus, on cute stationary adorned with trains or violins. Bless Akira.

Only one thing truly pained Nokoru: Suoh needed this vacation more than he'd thought.

Suoh was fluent in ancient Japanese, English and Dutch, and since he was so good at literature, he could be considered nearly as brilliant as Nokoru where languages were concerned. So they had both thought he'd learn French fast enough. But although Nokoru soon gibbered in rapid, if clumsy, French with the pretty waitresses in cafés, Suoh only grasped the most elementary basics.

It wasn't a lack of affinity for French or a dislike for it: Suoh found the language elegant and delicate (especially flowing from Nokoru's mouth). And he liked the sound of Flemish even better.

What they both came to understand was that Suoh's mind was simply too tired to learn anything new. What little he did learn came through a severe strain, and Nokoru finally asked him to stop attempting it.

- You're here to rest, Suoh," he scolded his friend gently. "Not to tire yourself with grammar. French was plainly invented with the sole purpose of driving students crazy, anyway."

- But it is annoying," Suoh frowned. "What if something happened to you, and I needed to communicate?"

- You'd speak English. Or Dutch," he teased. "Maybe there would be a Dutch tourist around. But quite frankly, Suoh, English is not an international language for nothing. And Brussels is hardly some out-of-the-way village. Besides, Ogawa speaks some basic French. He could help out if any of the far-fetched scenarios I know are building in your mind ever came true."

Suoh pouted, which made Nokoru laugh. _He_ was usually the one pouting. But he became serious when Suoh's pout dissolved into a worried look.

- But I do not train, either," the blue-haired boy finally let out in a low voice. "You know that. I tried to, but I cannot do it. And what you may not be in a position to understand is that physical condition needs training to be kept up. Muscles go flaccid, reflexes numb, precision goes off. It is like a ballet dancer stopping to dance for two weeks: the whole audience can see the difference. Here, the difference could be your life, Senpai."

Nokoru had got Suoh to stop calling him "Kaichô" since they were not Council members any more (Akira would step up as president for a year and two students would assist him; anyway, Nokoru had finished middle school and would belong by right to high school when he got back) (1). It had taken a struggle to get Suoh to lower from "Kaichô" to "Imonoyama-senpai" and to "Nokoru-senpai", but then it had veered to just "senpai" instead of just "Nokoru", and had stuck there. Nokoru arguing they weren't even students at present had been to no avail. Suoh was stubborn, and Nokoru loved even that.

- Suoh," Nokoru said sternly, "You _cannot_ do it. It's not that you're being lazy, it's only that you're showing some sense by listening to your needs and resting. Anyway, you are still stretching regularly, and we walk around a lot."

Seeing Suoh stretch was eye-candy. He sure was supple enough to compare with a ballet dancer. Heck, he could work in a circus if he wanted to.

Nokoru stamped on naughty thoughts and went on:

- If you override your bodily and mental exhaustion, you'll permanently damage yourself, and then you might become unable to protect me for good. _After_ you get well, you can train for the Olympics and learn Esperanto for all I care. For now, your duty is to have _fun_. Lucky you.

Suoh chuckled at last:

- So if I am having fun out of duty, what is your excuse for goofing off, pray?

- Mine? But I am absolutely, totally exhausted with the tedious, cruel paperwork you continuously piled on me since I was the tender age of eight. I deserve a break, don't I?

- Really? And here I thought you were spending all that time elevating the simple action of taking a break to the status of art, Kaichô, I mean, Senpai. Surely nobody has ever taken breaks so frequently or with so much relish as you have.

Nokoru stuck out his tongue at him, amused. Then he buried his face in puffs of lilac (purple this time, and bought together at the market) and inhaled deeply. Oh, life smelled good.

(1) I can't help thinking Akira is too naïve to be the one in charge of taking decisions…


	3. Rest

I hope you don't mind that nothing much happens. I just enjoy showing Suoh's and Nokoru's life together…

Chapter 3 - Rest

Suoh slept both long and deeply, which he admitted was unusual for him. Birds or sunlight often woke Nokoru up without disturbing his friend. Whenever Nokoru looked at the boy on the bed next to his, sleeping with such intensity, he felt like sleep was running a race to repair as much of Suoh as it could, every night.

But once he was up, Suoh was awake enough, while Nokoru had to eat breakfast before he could stop walking around with bleary eyes and talking like he had molasses in his mouth.

So it surprised Nokoru when one morning, at nine, Suoh rose and went groggily to the restroom, only to slump back on his bed afterwards.

- Still sleepy?" He asked, a bit wonderingly.

Suoh blinked and seemed to ponder the question.

- I think I might be feverish," was the answer.

Nokoru jumped to his feet to press his hand against his friend's brow, but he couldn't tell. It wasn't burning hot, at least. So he opened their VERY well furnished medical kit (Suoh and Akira had put it together, after all) to get the thermometer.

Suoh did have fever, but it was low, Nokoru saw with relief.

- You have a bit of fever. Does it hurt anywhere? Does your nose or throat feel funny?

Suoh shook his head.

- But my mind is foggy.

- Maybe it's an effect of tiredness, or you could be catching something. Anyway, stay in bed. I'll get you an Advil and a glass of water.

Over the next few days Suoh's fever went up and his head often ached, but fortunately, other cold symptoms kept at bay. Nokoru knew having a nose dripping all over the place made most colds particularly miserable, adding insult to injury.

At first Suoh would not let Nokoru take care of him, afraid he'd catch whatever virus he might have. Suoh maintained reasonably enough that colds needed nothing but time and rest to heal. But Nokoru promised to be careful and wash hands properly, and in the end Suoh stopped arguing.

So Nokoru took on the role of nurse.

Nokoru supposed he'd soon get bored nursing anyone else, though he'd probably do it as dutifully as he could. But his beloved Suoh? He was only too happy for this excuse to coddle him.

Not that he overdid it in an extravagant way. That would have annoyed his friend. But he could bring him food and drinks to bed, keep a supply of icepacks cold, and get their clothes and dishes washed. Accompanied by Ogawa, he went to the stores to get provisions, buying lots of soups and juices. He did let the dust pile up a bit: Nokoru was no domestic goddess where cleaning was concerned, and he needed goading in order to dust and mop just as he needed it for paperwork.

Nokoru being vegan, they had not eaten out that often, so they had inevitably learned some basics of cooking in the first weeks of their stay. Initially Nokoru had feared Suoh might not be well enough to learn to cook along with him, but that had not been the case, maybe because cooking was unlike anything Suoh had done before, something unrelated to the pressures of his previous life.

They had had fun. Nokoru had of course been tempted at first to attempt spectacular meals, which, considering his inexperience, had ended in spectacular failures, so he'd had to turn around and aim for much humbler goals. Which had got him a smug look from Suoh, who had been reasonable from the start. But Nokoru forgave him readily, for Suoh had munched through his trials good-humouredly, honestly not minding that the food was vegan, and never uttering a complaint however burnt, salty, bitter or just plain weird the failed batches turned out to be. (Nokoru himself had shown no such restraint, whining distressfully. How could potatoes manage to be burnt and raw _at the same time_?)

Anyway, knowing how to prepare simple things like stir-fries, soups, stews and salads meant he could cook rice gruel with scallions, which he soon discovered to be Suoh's favourite comfort food, though the boy never said as much. It was warm, it was soft, it was Japanese. It was what sick people were traditionally fed. It had Suoh sink back contentedly into his pillows, licking the spoon, unconsciously cute.

He enjoyed the creamy tomato soup Nokoru made, too, and icy-cold pineapple juice. But like all people with fever, he never could eat much, and most solid foods he couldn't swallow more than one or two bites of (although they weren't failures anymore).

Often, mostly in the mornings, Suoh was well enough to sit up. He read a little or watched TV, or they chatted. But by noon the fever was up. As the afternoon progressed, Suoh couldn't concentrate on anything, sounds and light made his head ache, and he had no appetite. He just lay down, half bored, half tormented by the heat in his head, his mind drifting unpleasantly.

Early on, Nokoru took the habit of holding Suoh's hand whenever he was feeling worse, often silently reading a book at the same time. Suoh did protest afterwards, when the fever had somewhat abated, that Nokoru should leave the flat with Ogawa to do something fun instead of remaining cooped up inside with him. But since Nokoru sneaked kindness on him when he was in too bad a shape to object, Nokoru had the upper hand.

It was touching, to be there sitting on Suoh's bed holding the dry, hot hand in his own, and seeing the slight relaxation the gesture brought to Suoh's face, as it lay on the pillow with eyes closed. It was nice to sometimes caress the blue head, to pat one thin shoulder comfortingly, the way a mother would have done it. It was nice to plump up the pillows and smooth the sheets after Suoh's fitful tossing had crumpled them.

He knew Suoh, of late years, had never been petted when sick. A Takamura could not let his charge die because of reflexes numbed by fever; so Takamuras had to train whether they felt well or not. Of course, they were given medication, kept warm, fed, excused from school; but they still had to be quick enough to evade knives, and strong enough to knock a door down in one blow.

As he thought of this one evening, holding Suoh's limp hand tightly in his own, Nokoru faced clearly, for the first time, the truth that Ogawa was at present the only barrier between himself and kidnappers.

Almost always, there had been more than that. Either he'd been inside the tightly secured campus; or a healthy, energetic Suoh had been by his side; or he'd been accompanied by at least two adult, strong bodyguards.

He was forced to see Suoh wasn't up to fighting now, in fact hadn't been even before he got sick. It wasn't that Suoh had changed much since the preceding year: he remained the same kind, loyal, witty, serious, prudent, organized, bossy, teasing friend he'd had for years. All of this made up Suoh's true personality, undefined by his aptitudes as a Takamura; but those aptitudes were certainly gone at present, as if Suoh's process of getting back to his former self had to begin with involuntarily shedding, for a time, everything he had ever developed through his training, from his sleeping habits and keen intellect to his physical strength.

Nokoru hoped kidnappers would keep away. They had had no trouble up to now, and Suoh's cold was already getting better, with the higher bouts of fever becoming rarer and shorter, and the headaches receding. But an increasing number of people must have at last found out where they were living. Hopefully, all scheming minds would believe Suoh to be still in top shape. Not that he didn't trust Ogawa, but one man might well find himself overpowered, and he knew that Suoh would never forgive himself if anything happened while his guard was lowered.


	4. How to Find Out

Chapter 4 - How to Find Out Whether Your Best Friend is Gay or Not

As soon as Suoh's cold was gone, Nokoru turned into an irrepressible imp. He'd behaved angelically for days, after all, and needed to let off some steam.

Suoh was teased, Suoh was dragged sightseeing all over town, Suoh was mock-flirted with in the bus (where everyone looked at them askance or with avid curiosity), Suoh was made to try on extravagant clothes in shops, Suoh was involved in mad cooking projects (when would they finish eating all that _pièce montée_?), Suoh was brought on trips to the countryside on a half-hour's notice, Suoh was cleverly evaded whenever he attempted to make Nokoru do some cleaning, Suoh was taken to the movies to watch _Winnie-the-Pooh _surrounded by five-year-olds, Suoh was needed to keep Nokoru from breaking his neck climbing trees, Suoh was requested to help build sand castles on the beach, and Suoh was photographed asleep with mussed hair and drool running from his mouth (Nokoru regretted that one: now Suoh slept with his head facing the wall, and he couldn't gaze fondly at his face anymore).

Suoh could barely keep up.

But as they feasted on cotton candy at a fair (Nokoru had finally caught on to Suoh liking sweets), rode on a Ferris wheel, rowed on a lake, watched birds or walked on the beach, splashing their feet in cold water, Nokoru knew Suoh was enjoying himself all the same.

All that was very well, but it still remained to be known whether Suoh loved Nokoru or not. After living together for weeks, the blonde boy wasn't nearer the truth. What was clear was that they were awfully fond of each other. But was it love or a more brotherly affection on Suoh's part?

It was time to find out.

Nokoru decided to start by investigating whether Suoh was gay or not.

And in order to drive Suoh nuts in the process, he chose the bluntest way of getting at the truth: asking straight out.

While Suoh didn't expect it and was peacefully drinking tea after supper, of course.

- Suoh, are you attracted to women or men?" Nokoru started conversationally.

Suoh sputtered, choked on his tea and started coughing, blushing bright red all the while. Predictably.

- Or maybe both?" Nokoru went on, repressing his furious wish to laugh.

Suoh coughed on and blushed on, shooting a stern look at Nokoru, who couldn't hold it any longer and went into fits of laughter.

- Senpai!" Suoh protested when he found back his voice. "Please do not tease!"

- I'm serious," Nokoru countered, giggling.

- Yes, you look the picture of seriousness. I am going to bed.

Suoh got up, half sulking.

- What, did the discussion turn you on?" Nokoru couldn't help asking with more giggles.

Suoh turned back his head and GLARED. Then he stomped away to the bedroom, and the door closed with a small slam.

Nokoru heard a few more dry, raspy coughs, and half regretted his mischief. It had been hilarious, but in hindsight perhaps a bit cruel. And he hadn't learned a thing after all, except that the subject embarrassed Suoh. And Suoh was so proper it didn't mean anything.

After a few moments' reflection, he knocked on the bedroom door and went in.

Suoh was sitting on his bed.

- I apologize," Nokoru said, smiling amiably. "Are you mad?"

- No", Suoh replied in a sour voice without looking at him, arms crossed on his breast like an angry kid.

Nokoru pushed back very hard the giggle he found rising in his throat.

He sat on the bed next to his friend and tried to hold him in a hug, but the boy's torso was all stiff in his arms.

Suoh coughed again.

Nokoru patted his back. He felt bad, so why did he still want to laugh so much? He mustn't laugh any more, or Suoh would be mad for good.

A giggle escaped him, and he clamped his hand on his mouth. Alarmed, he glanced at his friend's face.

But one corner of Suoh's mouth was twitching.

- Oh, do you like to laugh, Senpai?" he asked innocently.

A second later, he had pounced on Nokoru, tickling him gently but most effectively, while Nokoru laughed helplessly, gasping for air, but feeling deliriously happy.

In the end Suoh took pity on him and let him catch his breath.

- OK," Nokoru said breathlessly, still half-lying on the bed, taking in big gulps of air and smiling broadly. "I won't be nosy again."

- I am gay," Suoh said then, absently running the coverlet's edge around his fingers. "Do you mind?"

Mind? Nokoru was in seventh heaven. And here was poor Suoh fearing judgement on his part, probably all tense under his careless manner.

- I don't," He answered honestly. "I like you every bit the same as yesterday. Maybe a little more, now you've made me laugh to tears."

He smiled at Suoh.

And Suoh smiled back, relieved.


End file.
